


What Good is a Bouquet of Weeds?

by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: By short fic I mean short fic, Day 1: Confessions, Don't worry, I like it, Jetko Renaissance Week 2020, M/M, but eh, just not this one, really really short, really short, short fic, some of these will be average sized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat
Summary: Jet and Zuko have always had a simple dynamic. You hate me, I hate you, Let's Fight. What will happen when that changes?
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	What Good is a Bouquet of Weeds?

**Author's Note:**

> I loved making the cheesiest summery ever

From the moment that steam had entered the air, they were enemies. That was the way it was. It was almost natural, in a sense. Of course they would fight. Fire was all consuming and Earth was stubborn. It was an endless dance of anger and restlessness. Metal clashed, causing sparks to fly through the air, hot and furious.

Neither knew each other well. Never tried to. They were broken and wanted to forget how they broke. Why bring up a weak point when your enemy right there? It was a bad move to show someone who was actively trying to kill you a tender spot. Neither would admit that they weren't fighting for death. Neither wanted to. 

This stalemate of anger was broken by the boy of singed earth. 

"What good is a bouquet of weeds?" The prince had replied.

Earth was stubborn, stuck in it's ways and unable to change, even if it wanted to.

Fire was all consuming, never able to stop it's devastation.

Earth cracks and Fire dies out. Still, they were trapped within the same walls.

"What good is a false answer?"

"It's not."

"Then what do you really want to say?"


End file.
